Juliet's Diary
by DanseChick
Summary: It's Juliet's thoughts from the day she meets Romeo to moments of death. *Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Romeo and Juliet, non of the characters are mine**

Dearest Diary,

I just hath heard of a fight in the courtyard. My family despises the other family, the wrenched Montague's. One of our servants, I think Sampson, bit his thumb at one of the Montague servants, named Abraham. As the fighting grew bloody, the prince entered the battle. He threatened the lives of our enemies and us royal, high class. Tybalt concerns me with all his fighting. I do love my fellow cousin, but they might get himself into a hell of lode of trouble. I glad that I wasn't there for the fight. T'was a hard one and I don't hath want to feel the knife of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Diary,

My mother just brought up the topic of marriage. A good, rich nobleman. His name is Paris. When my mother asked my opinion, I told her "It is an honour that I dream not of." This man, the nurse said was a flower to the eyes, is not sure if I desire. But girls younger than I, are happy mothers. My own beloved mother was only my age when she married my father and had me. Forth not on thou mind. At dusk, I will meet the man they hath call Paris. The one on a later date will be named my husband. I shall not close my mind, only keep it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Dearest Diary,

This feeling inside of me is foreign. I don't know how to feel. Is it bad to feel this way? A warm feeling in me, my lips are sweet as honey. After talking to Paris for what seemed like forever, a handsome guy came up to me and took my hand. He looked only a few years older than I. A zip of electricity coursed through thou veins. HIs lips wanted mine, as mine wanted his. Once, I told no, for his hand touch burns like thousand suns, a pleasure feeling. When our lips met, felt a person I changed me, I was different. Thy sin of another man taking my kiss with him. He took back his sin with a second kiss. Sadly, the nurse, my own friend, separated us. I found out that he is a Montague, a mortal enemy to thy family name. Even though, I hearith his name being called in the wind. _Romeo, __Romeo, __Romeo__._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating in a while, but please comment _**

Dearest Diary,

O, my beloved Romeo. This love for my knight in shining armor, is unbearable. Downith in thou orchard, I hearith two young men calleth for Romeo, he doesn't reply. Romeo speaks under my balcony. He said, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, Since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." Then he spotted me. " It's my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: What of that? Her eyes discourses; I will answer it. I am bold, 'til not to me she speaks; Two of. He fairest stars in all the heavens, Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their sphere till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven. Would through the air region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" All I got from that is that he said I am a sun, foreshadowing the moon. Romeo hath visited me, as he said the wings of love will sweep him over the wall that try to separate our love. Nothing can keep our love apart. Our names mainly keep us apart. Cut our names, for thou fairest shall be together forever. My dearest love, swore by his real self that he does truly loves me. To-morrow, we shall exchange thy love's faithful vows, My mother sent forth for me, talking 'bout Paris, a veil name to utter, who I shall never love. We plan to meet at nine, for the next sun will shine for us, Romeo and Juliet.

**I know, I had to add that famous quote. I might update either today or tomorrow. Just let me know how you feel about ****_Diary of_**_Juliet_


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Diary,

As I leaveth him for the night, I feel a lonely feeling inside of thou's breasts. To my surprise, Tybalt hath sent a letter to the father of my beloved Romeo, Lord Montague. It's a message forth my love to battle my troublesome cousin. I'm angered at my cousin for sending this letter. He may be protective, but I love Romeo for a thousand years to come. I hope of not to see of this battle. My Romeo is not a fighter, but a lover, by his love expressed forth I. In the morn, I'll send the nurse, who's the only other who knows of Romeo and I, for she walked on us during the party. I want her, a mother of mine, to be involved in the marriage between us Star-Crossed lovers. Oh, I will soon be the wife of the one who owns my heart. I shall be Juliet Montague, not Juliet Capulet anymore. I shall count the seconds until I'm with Romeo, which shall be twenty years by this rate. Oh Romeo, my hearts aches for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest Diary,

I senth the nurse to leaveth a message for my dearest Romeo. I a wait impatiently for the news sent back. I so wantid to see him as fast as I can, I love him so much. Finally, the nurse hath come in what feels like hours. I asked her in a rude way, callin' her a beast, then regretting the horrid words I used for her. After bartering her, she told me that am to meet Romeo at Friar Laurence's chamber, saying to my Lord and Lady that I'm sent to confession. I floated very fastly as love's wings took me almost husband's presents. The taste of his beloved lips are like heaven, thou art my one true love. As the priest jabbers, I can't help but stare at my Romeo. I notice the chisel chin, his big blue eyes, and his thick pink lips. Friar finally finishes his rants. Makes me the wife of my Romeo, my new husband. In a way, I'm now Lady Juliet Montague.


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Diary,

I walked through the people filled courtyard, the squared. Two young men, looking only as old as Romeo, I think I saw with Romeo last night, both at the party and by the court yard. They stood by the water with other friends. My fellow cousin and a few other Capulets approached them. "May I talk to one of you?" Tybalt ask the gentlemen politely. The taller one, cousin to thee prince of here. I spot my Romeo float in here. The light sparkles around him, pink cloud looks to be under his feet. You can see the love in his eyes, all for me. I hid behind a tree, not to be seen. "Fight me, Romeo!" Tybalt demanded, strolling over to my love. Oh no, I thought. I covered my mouth to help myself from screaming something. O my Romeo, going to see his death on his wedding day, too. Romeo denies the option to fight. The crazy kinsman and my evil cousin fight for bloody fun. Romeo's friend, Mercutio, I believe, defends his own friend. Romeo stops the fighting, not wanting to hurt his friend and his new family. The sword of Tybalt pierced the other man in the breast, he falls. Tears stream down my cheeks. This kills me to see a fellow civilian to be killed through my eyes. Tybalt hath killed this man. Romeo, very angered by Tybalt, takes out his sword from his holder. With a yelp, I run away. I go to the place where I feel somewhat safe, home. I'm art scared to see this fight between the two I care about, my love and my cousin. I will leave life if Romeo is slew. Soon, the nurse returned home, entering the room where I lay. The news is horrid, like a sin. Romeo slew Tybalt, he was off to heaven, or hell, for Tybalt has been wrathful. My husband was a murderer. Tears sting thy's thresh holes. O Tybalt, thou's stupidity got the better of him and now he's with God. I decide to stay faithful with my husband, the only one I have ever loved. The knife of faith if strikes Romeo, then'll strike moi. For I loveth Romeo.


	8. AN

**It's been forever since I've updated. I've had dance everyday. Tons of homework, mainly for Global. I got to hang out with my friends. Also, I've been having writers block. I blame I haven't been feeling the love since the summer. Now I have a crush on a freshman, as a sophomore! It's nothing weird, is it? He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, so hot. Please review if you want me to continue this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while. It's been crazy in the Darnell house. School, dance, sleep all have taken up my life. I think I'm going through a little depression because my crush hates me and my dog died on Wednesday. I made sure I got this out to you. But I've been crying and just not wanting to do anything. Sage was one of my best friends. Well... I hope you like this.**

Dearest Diary,

Romeo comes forth the night. The lovely nurse snucked through the flowery orchard to let my husband and I have our special wedding night together in harmony. My family still grieves over my horrid death of my idiotic cousin, Tybalt. That night was so... amazing and romantic. As the night grew on, I wish it didn't. I love Romeo and I don't want him away from me. We did some things that most teenagers do at my age. I hath to say, my Romeo is good. If only time coudith hold still. "JULIET!" I heardith my unwanted name, which I got rid of for my new husband. With one last kiss, Romeo escapes for his wrath banishment. Now my lips feel freezing cold, them calling forth Romeo's. My parents bring up the marriage with noble Paris. I refuse, for Romeo is the only man for me. My father hopes for death if I don't show up at the church tomorrow. He and my mother leave me in my misery. When I ask the nurse for her wise opinion, she tells me to follow my parents' request to marry Paris. Anger courses my veins. She wants me to betray Romeo. Now, she's dead!

**Please review! It might help with my depression.**


End file.
